Your Voice
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: "Walau perpisahan menyakitkan. Namun kenangan yang kita miliki bersama mereka yang kita sayangi akan menyembuhkan kita. Kita akan disabarkan saat menanti waktu kita akan kembali berkumpul bersama mereka nanti di perhentian terakhir kita…"/ One shot.


_._

_Di bawah langit yang mempertemukan kita_

_Bisikanmu meruntuhkan angkuhku_

.

* * *

><p>"Ciel… Aku menyukaimu."<p>

Ciel hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar pernyataan yang semestinya fenomenal itu. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke saku dan mata birunya tetap bersorot dingin. Gerak-gerik tubuh maupun ekpsresi wajahnya seolah tak terganggu dengan sikap gadis berambut pirang kuncir dua yang baru saja melontarkan pernyataan yang demikian serius tepat di hadapannya.

"Itu saja…?" tanya pemuda itu dingin dengan suara yang jelas menunjukan bahwa ia sungguh sudah jemu dengan hal semacam itu. Jelas terlihat bahwa ia tak sedikitpun menaruh minat apalagi tersentuh atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu. Tak manusiawi katamu? Saranku, kaji ulang definisimu mengenai manusiawi.

"Eh…?" gadis di hadapannya itu hanya bisa memasang ekpresi tak mengerti di wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Ciel menghela nafas dengan agak jengkel karena gadis itu tidak tanggap pada kata-katanya.

"Kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Ciel mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk canggung saat dua orb biru itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Gadis itu tak berani mengarahkan sepasang iris zamrudnya ke arah dua safir yang terlalu berkuasa untuk bisa ditantang dengan tatapan balik tegas yang sebetulnya ingin ia lemparkan untuk menunjukan keseriusannya.

"Well, maaf… Aku tak tertarik… bye," Ciel lekas-lekas berbalik seraya mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Seharusnya gerak-gerik Ciel itu sudah cukup jadi vonis mati bagi siapa saja bahwa pemuda itu melakukan penolakan; namun gadis pirang itu malah bertanya lagi.

"Maksudmu? Ciel!" ia agak menjerit agar Ciel mendengar suaranya yang nyaring dan hampir pecah menahan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengalir dengan deras.

Ciel berhenti sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah belakangnya—ke tempat di mana gadis itu masih berdiri dengan agak gentar.

"Sudah kukatakan 'Aku tak tertarik'. Bagian mananya yang belum jelas dari kata-kataku, Elizabeth Middleford?" Ciel bertanya balik dengan ekspresi dan nada yang begitu datar. Jarak sekitar tujuh meter yang memisahkannya dan gadis bernama Elizabeth itu tidak mengahalanginya memaku zamrud gadis itu dengan dingin safirnya yang tak berperasaan.

Ketika gadis itu jatuh terduduk di tanah pun, Ciel hanya kembali berpaling dan melangkah. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah. Apalagi penyesalan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti melewati taburan dedaunan musim gugur yang bagai hujan jingga kemerahan. Sementara bagi si gadis musim dingin baginya sudah datang lebih awal lewat sosok pemuda tampan yang memiliki hati sedingin es dan tatapan menusuk dari iris sejernih pecahan kristalisasi salju.

Kau pikir ia kejam, heh? Naif. Apa ada manusia yang tidak kejam? Kau pikir dirimu begitu baik sampai boleh menghakiminya kejam? Sebaik apapun seseorang, semurni apapun hatinya, selama jiwa ini masih terbungkus kedagingan dan akal yang kalian sebut kemanusiawian maka tak akan ada manusia yang tak kejam. Kalau kau berpikir manusiawi hanya tentang kasih sayang dan kawan-kawannya maka kukatakan bahwa pasti ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu. Dangkal.

Apa kau bisa membedakan yang mana cinta dan mana yang bukan jika kau tak mengenal kebencian? Jika hal yang kau sebut '_humanity'_ bisa mengajarkanmu cinta maka berarti ia telah menanamkan apa itu kebencian dalam kepalamu dalam waktu bersamaan. Sadarkah kau?

Jangan menyalahkan! Ya, kukatakan padamu, berhentilah menyalahkan! Sungguh kalian konyol jika hanya menyalahkan tanpa pernah bertanya apa yang mengakibatkannya begitu. Ingat, segala sesuatu yang terjadi bisa memicu hal lain timbul dalam sebuah pribadi. Dunia ini tak ramah, ingat?

Mengapa tidak coba bertanya apa yang mengakibatkannya begitu?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Your Voice**

**Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso**

**~by Keikoku Yuki~**

**.**

**.**

Ciel merapatkan jaketnya; melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan angin dingin musim gugur. Musim dingin belum akan datang tapi sungguh tak ada bedanya bagi pemuda kelabu itu musim apa yang sedang ia lalui. Tentu saja. Apa kau akan merasa aneh dengan datangnya musim dingin apabila hampir sepanjang eksistensimu, musim dingin abadi telah menyelimuti hatimu? Menutup hatimu dari emosi-emosi yang mampu membakarnya sampai tak menyisakan apapun selain debu kepahitan. Menghanguskan kepercayaan dan meluluhlantakan sayang.

Dengan langkah-langkah pendek, Ciel melangkah melewati halaman kampus—bergegas keluar menuju tempat bus. Yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu hanya satu hal—ingin secepatnya pulang dan menghangatkan badan dengan secangkir teh hangat. Seraya berjalan, pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang apa teh yang enak untuk hari ini. _Ceylon_ atau _Assam_ mungkin? Rasanya membuat _milk_ _tea_ boleh juga. Pikiran-pikiran sepele macam itu benar-benar menguburnya di alam pikirannya sendiri. Membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ciel!" pemuda pirang itu berseru nyaring seraya merangkul pemuda yang lebih mungil itu. Agak terlalu keras sepertinya karena itu menyebabkan si pemuda mungil itu mengaduh akibat tubuhnya tersentak tiba-tiba.

"Wakh!" Ciel hampir saja menjatuhkan setumpuk partitur musik yang diapitnya di sebelah tangan.

"Ups! Sorry…" Alois berujar. Ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan kemudian cengar-cengir.

"Apa-apan sih kau, Al?" Ciel menggerutu pelan. Ia melayangkan padangan dinginnya pada Alois—memaku sepasang iris _aquamarine_ itu lekat-lekat.

Alois tak menghentikan cengiran lebarnya. Ia sudah mengenal Ciel untuk selama satu tahun mereka satu fakultas di universitas. Walau hanya secara sepihak, ia menganggap Ciel adalah sahabat karibnya. Walau kelihatan serampangan dan slengekan namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Alois pribadi yang sangat peka pada orang lain. Ia yakin Ciel memiliki hati yang baik dan terlebih lagi—ia jujur. Terlalu jujur sampai tak heran seringkali kata-katanya itu melukai orang lain.

Kebiasaan Ciel berbicara jujur itu memang seringkali membuat orang yang merasa tertampar oleh kata-katanya jadi tak menyukainya. Namun, Alois tak pernah memprotesnya. Ia sendiri beranggapan Ciel hanya mengatakan kenyataan dan apabila dirinya atau siapapun merasa kata-kata itu kejam maka sebetulnya kenyataanlah yang kejam. Bukan Ciel. Pemuda itu hanya menyuarakannya saja, bukan? Sedikit tambahan, sebetulnya Ciel hanya harus memilah mana yang boleh disampaikan dan mana yang tidak.

"Aku mau memintamu menemaniku ke tempat Claude hari ini…" Alois menjawab ceria seolah itu adalah gagasan paling spektakuler di dunia. Senyumnya berkembang lebar seperti setiap saat ia membicarakan Claude.

Ciel memasang ekpsresi 'Ada yang benar-benar salah dengan otakmu, Al!' di wajahnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau menonton pasangan homo pacaran. Maaf saja deh…" Ciel bersiap kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Alois buru-buru menarik tudung jaket biru navy-nya saat Ciel baru menjejak satu langkah saja.

"Al…" Ciel berujar datar dengan ekspresi terganggu. Bola matanya melayang menatap ke langit sementara ia menghela nafas pelan. Satu tahun menghadapi Alois yang begitu kekanakan ia sudah tahu sekali pola tindakan Alois. Alois tak ragu membuntuti Ciel dengan mata berkaca-kaca memohon sampai keinginannya dikabulkan.

Dalam hati, Ciel merasa sedikit paham kenapa Alois sampai menjalin hubungan dengan Claude Faustus—mahasiswa yang sedang mengejar gelar Magister Manajemen di universitas yang sama dengan mereka sekaligus cucu rektor kampus. Tentunya itu karena hanya pria yang memang sudah terobsesi dengan Alois itu saja yang sanggup menghadapi betapa kekanakannya sang pujaan hati.

Ciel sembilan puluh persen yakin Alois tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita bukan karena tidak populer. Yang benar saja! Andaikan seluruh kampus belum tahu Alois adalah kekasih dari cucu rektor mereka maka pasti banyak yang berminat. Baik pria maupun wanita.

"Ayolah, Ciel! Hari ini Claude sedang menjenguk sepupunya yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku kan nggak enak datang sendirian. Nanti dikiranya mau bermesraan di depan pasien lagi…" rengek Alois.

Ciel hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut menahan rasa terganggu yang amat sangat itu. "Baiklah. Dimana tempatnya?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Menyerah.

"Hore! Ciel baik!"

"Berisik…"

**.**

**.**

Claude memeluk sepupunya itu sebelum meletakan setumpuk buku di meja sisi ranjang pasien yang kecil namun tampak penuh dengan begitu banyak barang seperti vas bunga, i-pod, dan kini buku-buku baru.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Brother_?" tanya Claude seraya menarik bangku mendekat ke sisi ranjang setelah mereka melepaskan rangkulan persaudaraan mereka. Yang ditanya hanya meringis pelan.

"Kau tahulah, Claude. Jantung ini masih berulah saja…" jawabnya ringan sambil menarik salah satu buku yang dibawakan Claude dari tumpukannya. Walau jawaban itu begitu ceria, Claude justru hanya bisa merasa miris mendengar jawaban itu.

"Sebastian, aku serius. Bagaimana pengobatanmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Claude sambil membetulkan letak kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu serius…" pria itu—Sebastian—hanya menatap Claude santai. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah dan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Apa kata dokter Tanaka?" Claude masih menuntut. Ia menyayangi sepupunya itu, namun kebiasaan Sebastian yang selalu memberikan jawaban penuh teka-teki sungguh membuatnya tak bisa sabar. Di sisi lain Sebastian tak mau sepupunya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil itu khawatir. Lagipula ia tak suka dianggap lemah. Hei! Yang lemah itu jantungnya, bukan mentalnya.

Sebastian menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Tak banyak berubah, obat-obat itu bertambah lagi. Hah… untung saja aku bukan seorang pengidap alergi _Steroid(2)._ Mahal pula biayanya."

"Kau tahu biaya tentunya tak jadi masalah bukan?" Claude melemparkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada jengkel. "Kau hanya bertugas untuk istirahat baik-baik dan minum obatmu…"

"Kau tahu kan, Calude, bahwa dua puluh lima tahun hidupku sudah kuhabiskan dengan beristirahat…" Sebastian berkata dengan nada jemu. "Kau ingin aku beristirahat seperti apa lagi, hah? Apa kurang banyak waktu beristirahat saat aku 'pergi' nanti?"

Claude terhenyak mendengar kalimat Sebastian itu. Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan santai seolah itu hal biasa saja.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sebs!" Claude berkata dengan nada tak setuju, alisnya bertaut menunjukan ketidaksukaannya atas kata-kata Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Claude. "Aku tak takut mati, Claude… Kenapa harus kau yang heboh begini sih?"

Claude memberikan _death_ _glare_ terbaiknya pada sepupunya itu. Pandangan itu jelas mengintimidasi namun Sebastian sudah terlalu akrab dengan Claude untuk bisa takut dengan gertakan ringan macam itu.

Lagipula bukannya ia tak menghargai perhatian sepupunya itu. Ia sangat menghargai perhatian Claude yang walau seusia namun seringkali bertingkah selayaknya kakak baginya. Wajar saja. Mereka tumbuh bersama di bawah asuhan kakek dan nenek mereka—Albert dan Victoria—sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal.

Kau mungkin mengatakan Sebastian sudah menyerah, apatis akan hidup. Tapi satu yang Sebastian bisa katakan, ia bukannya apatis dan pesimis. Ia hanya realistis. Bukankah orang apatis akan menolak segala pengobatan dan membiarkan nyawa mereka digerogoti perlahan oleh penyakit? Berbeda dengan Sebastian. Ia menjalani setiap pengobatan yang bisa memperpanjang nyawanya dengan taat. Walau begitu ia tetap sadar diri bahwa waktunya terbatas dan sudah jadi keputusannya untuk menjalani masanya yang tinggal sedikit dengan ceria.

"Sebastian…! Kau…"

_Tok. Tok._

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu memotong teguran yang hendak dilontarkan Claude. Claude melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. Senyum segera terkembang di wajahnya ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Alois," serunya ceria. Sebastian melongokan kepala ke arah pintu; mencoba mencuri lihat siapa yang datang. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Claude akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya hari ini. Ia penasaran seperti apa rupa pemuda yang bisa menaklukan hati sepupunya.

Pemuda. Ya, Sebastian sudah sangat memahami orientasi Claude sejak lama. Baginya, tak penting apa _gender_ kekasih sepupunya itu, yang penting sepupunya itu bahagia. Sederhana saja. Paling tidak ia mau memastikan Claude tak akan berduka terlalu lama sepeninggal dirinya.

Iris merahnya menatap pemuda pirang yang baru masuk dibimbing Claude. Pemuda yang manis, mirip seperti anak perempuan dengan rambutnya yang agak panjang. Ia balas tersenyum saat Alois tersenyum padanya. Namun tak lama matanya berpaling pada sosok berambut kelabu yang mengikuti Alois dari belakang dengan santai dan tatapan tak peduli yang sama sekali tak dibuat-buat.

Mata Sebastian menatap kagum pada sosok itu. Ia memang jarang sekali keluar rumah namun ia yakin bahwa pemuda kelabu itu adalah sosok paling mengagumkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Berbeda dengan keelokan Alois yang terpancar begitu mencolok dengan rambut terang dan iris biru mudanya, sosok pemuda kelabu itu terkesan anggun. Sungguh mengherankan pesonanya bisa begitu dewasa walau wajah pemuda itu jelas masih sangat belia.

"Hai…" Sebastian menyapa kedua pemuda itu. Ia melempar senyum ramahnya. Walau wajahnya pucat akibat jarang terpapar matahari dan rona wajahnya tak terlihat segar akibat terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat; tak ada yang bisa bilang bahwa Sebastian tidak menawan.

Iris merahnya yang jernih dan dalam, kulitnya yang bersih, helaian rambut hitam yang tampak lembut, dan suaranya yang tenang hanya akan menuntun setiap orang pada satu deskripsi. Tampan. Jejak-jejak keelokan wajah pria itu terlalu gemilang untuk bisa disamarkan dalam baju piyama rumah sakit yang berwarna biru pucat dan gestur lesu tubuhnya yang ramping semampai.

Ciel hanya diam sementara Alois memberikan senyuman lebar.

"Kau pasti Sebastian. Aku sudah dengar dari Claude," Alois berkata ramah sambil menjabat tangan Sebastian dengan antusias. "Aku Alois Trancy. Pacar Claude. Ini Ciel Phantomhive, sahabatku."

Sebastian melirik pada Ciel yang malah menguap dan tampak bosan. Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa anak seceria Alois berteman dengan anak sekaku Ciel. Menurut analisa singkat Sebastian, Ciel terlihat luar biasa dingin; dan seperti ada dinding penghalang di hatinya yang menghalangi siapapun mendekatinya lebih dari batas aman yang bisa ditoleransinya.

"Ciel…" Alois menyikut Ciel—mengingatkan untuk bersikap sepantasnya.

Ciel menangkap sinyal itu tentu, namun hanya formalitas sekadarnya yang menjadi respon Ciel.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Salam kenal, Michaelis…" Ciel berujar datar. Sebastian menanggapinya dengan senyum maklum.

"Sebastian saja, aku tak begitu suka formalitas. Ciel. Nama yang bagus. Cocok dengan warna matamu…" Sebastian melempar komentar bersahabat itu; masih dengan senyuman yang hanya direspon dengan anggukan pelan.

Alois sepertinya merasa tidak enak dengan respon dingin sahabatnya itu terhadap keramahan yang ditunjukan sepupu kekasihnya, oleh karena itu ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sebastian. Kata Claude kau ini suka bermain musik ya? Kebetulan sekali aku dan Ciel kuliah di jurusan musik lho…" Alois berujar ceria.

"Oh ya?" Sebastian tampak tertarik. "Ah, aku memang sudah dengar dari Claude kalau kau ini pemain Celo yang hebat, Alois. Alat musik apa yang kau mainkan, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Masih dengan senyumnya.

Ciel tak mengerti mengapa namun untuk sesaat ia merasa begitu membenci senyum seperti milik Sebastian itu. senyum yang seolah tanpa beban. Senyum yang menunjukan seolah dunia ini menyenangkan dan hangat. Menunjukan dunia yang berbeda daripada apa yang selama ini di hadapkan di depan wajahnya sendiri. Dunia yang kosong. Dingin.

"Biola…" jawab pemuda bermata biru itu datar. Nadanya menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa ia tak ingin ditanya-tanya lagi. Ia muak dengan pria yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu karena terus menerus tersenyum padanya.

Baginya, itu munafik. Untuk apa tersenyum terus padahal jelas-jelas dunia tak adil padanya? Orang jahat begitu banyak di dunia namun mengapa harus dia yang terbaring di tempat tidur? Lemah tak berdaya. Ciel tak mengerti mengapa Sebastian bisa begitu tegar. Paling tidak jika Ciel-lah yang terbaring di sana menggantikan Sebastian, ia pasti sudah mengutuki dunia yang tak adil padanya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu sudah mengerti bahwa dunia tak pernah baik pada siapapun. Baginya, wajar melihat orang yang mencaci kehidupan. namun tidak dengan orang yang mensyukuri keadaanya. Orang yang sudah kaya saja masih ingin bertambah kaya. Serakah.

Namun Sebastian? Sekilas saja terlihat bahwa ia begitu bersyukur dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Padahal ia sakit. Padahal jika sekarang ia mengungkapakan kemarahan tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bersyukur dalam kekurangannya? Ciel tak bisa menemukan alasan logis apapun maka ia hanya sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Sebastian Michaelis itu munafik.

"Kudengar kau pemain piano yang handal. Kapan-kapan aku ingin sekali mendengarmu bermain…" Alosi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat dingin akibat datarnya respon Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum, "Kalau ada yang mau mengantarku sekarang ke ruang rekreasi pasien anak, aku bisa memainkan satu dua lagu…"

"Eeh, boleh?" sambar Alois dengan mata berbinar. Ia sudah lama penasaran dengan permainan piano Sebastian sejak Claude menceritakan sepupunya yang sangat berbakat.

"Tentu. Mengapa tidak?"

.

.

Ruang rekreasi pasien anak itu didekorasi dengan warna-warni ceria. Di dindingnya dipasang wallpaper meriah bergambar kartun sebuah kota lengkap dengan pesawat terbang di udara, jembatan-jembatan besar, gunung hijau dan laut biru berkilau. Suasana hangat dan ramah. Tawa pasien anak yang walau tak seceria anak-anak sehat pada umumnya mewarnai udara. Sebuah upright piano coklat terletak di sebagai pusat ruangan itu.

"Ah, Kakak!" seorang anak menyapa dengan suara melengking tinggi ketika melihat Sebastian memasuki ruangan. Claude, Ciel dan Alois mengikuti dari belakang. Ciel masih dengan wajah jemunya itu tentu saja.

"Hei! Ada kak Sebastian!"

Teriakan itu membuat beberapa anak yang semula asyik dengan permainan mereka berdiri dan menghampiri Sebastian dengan riang.

"Kakak! Main piano dong! Main! Main!" seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tampaknya berusia tak lebih dari lima tahun menepuk-nepuk lutut Sebastian karena memang hanya sampai situ tangannya sampai. Sebastian tersenyum menanggapi anak itu. Dengan sayang ia menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Iya.. Iya…" ucap Sebastian sabar. Pria itu tertawa kecil saat beberapa anak ikut meminta permintaan serupa.

Ciel hanya bersandar di sudut ruangan. Walau tampak acuh tak acuh, Ciel sedikit banyak penasaran juga dengan permainan musik Sebastian. Wajar bukan bagi seorang pemusik untuk tertarik kepada sumber musik?

Dengan penuh sayang, Sebastian memandang piano coklat dan membuka penutup tutsnya. Ia seolah mengapresiasi setiap waktu yang ia miliki. Setiap detik terasa begitu berharga.

Dengan sebuah interlude manis, Sebastian membuka sebuah melodi yang indah. Suara tawa anak kecil yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan terhenti. Semua seakan dibuat bungkam oleh nada-nada yang mengangkasa dengan manisnya. Alois tak menutupi binar matanya saat mendengar permainan Sebastian. Claude menampilkan ekspresi mengerti yang tenang. Bagaimana dengan Ciel? Pemuda itu juga tak bisa menutupi kekagumannya terhadap Sebastian.

Walau diam, dari sekilas fokus mata saja, orang-orang yang melihat pasti tahu Ciel tengah terpesona pada pemainan Sang Raven. Piano seolah menyihir sosok Sebastian yang semula pucat dan lemah menjadi sosok yang memiliki gairah hidup. Semangat.

Memiliki penilaian baik bukan berarti semua impresi negatif Ciel tentang Sebastian sirna begitu saja. Detik itu juga, sebersit rasa iri timbul dalam diri Ciel dan ia tahu persis apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu.

Emosi.

Jiwa.

Cinta.

Semua yang Ciel tidak miliki. Semua yang dijauhkannya sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Semua yang daripadanya ia menutup diri.

Permainan Sebastian dipenuhi afeksi. Bukan ambisi sebagaimana permainan Ciel.

Nada-nada yang dilantunkan jemari Sebastian—bahkan dalam detail terkecil dan terhalus sekalipun—memiliki warna suara yang hangat. Manis untuk telinga dan menenangkan rasa. Tipe permainan Ciel yang mana sempurna bahkan tak pernah menghasilkan satu persen dari apa yang bisa diberikan musik Sebastian. Jiwa pemuda kelabu itu sudah lama tertutup rapat, musik yang mana dikatakan bahasa universal pun sudah tak bisa lagi menyentuh sudut hatinya.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia tak lagi membiarkan musik—atau apapun—menyelidiki hatinya. Membongkar pada dunia apa yang sudah disimpannya jauh rapat di kedalamannya. Baginya musik hanyalah sederet nada yang ingin ia atur untuk menyenangkan pendengarannya, memuaskan ambisinya menjadi yang terbaik; dan kalau bisa, menenangkan badai tak kasat mata yang senantiasa membayang-bayangi relung jiwanya.

Akhir yang manis dari tarian jemari Sebastian di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih itu menyentak Ciel kembali ke kenyataan. Ia melihat Sebastian tersenyum pada beberpa anak kecil yang terkagum-kagum dan berceloteh riang padanya. Ciel memalingkan wajahnya.

Sebastian melirik Ciel yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua lengan bersilangan di hadapannya. Sudut iris _scarlet_-nya menganalisis setiap gerak-gerik Ciel. Ia sedikit banyak menyadari bahwa sejak awal perkenalan mereka, ada sesuatu yang membuat Ciel tak nyaman. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Ciel tak suka.

Sebastian paham sekali bahwa seringkali manusia bisa membenci sesamanya tanpa memiliki alasan apapun. Penilaian yang salah dan impresi yang keliru adalah kesalahan umum yang biasa dibuat manusia bukan? Akhirnya segalanya hanya berakhir dalam satu kata. Benci.

Tapi, untuk kasus Ciel, Sebastian penasaran sekali dengan alasannya. Rasanya ia tak melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ciel tak nyaman dengannya. Mereka bahkan hanya baru bertegur sapa. Rasanyapun tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Sebastian. Apa yang bisa salah dari penampilan pasien rumah sakit? Singkatnya, seharusnya tak ada yang bisa membuat Ciel tak menyukainya dalam pertemuan mereka yang bahkan tak mencapai dua puluh empat jam!

Sedikit banyak ia bisa menduga. Ciel trauma dengan keterikatan emosional. Rasanya hanya itu yang bisa jadi alasan sampai ia begitu menutup diri.

"Wah, bagus sekali" puji Alois. "Kau benar-benar berbakat, Sebastian. Kurasa mahasiswa divisi piano pun tak ada yang sepandai dirimu. Permainanmu sangat hidup," lanjut Alois bertubi-tubi. "Kau setuju kan, Ciel?"

"Biasa saja…" Ciel menyahut. Agak keras dan tak sopan. Mata Claude sampai menyipit menyatakan tak setuju saat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa lebih sopan, Phantomhive?" tanya pemuda raven berkacamata itu sarkastis.

"Tak apa, Claude…" potong Sebastian tenang. "Sepertinya dari awal, memang ia kurang nyaman berada di dekatku…"

Vonis Sebastian itu tepat pada sasaran. Ciel sendiri tak menyangka Sebastian akan menyadarinya secepat itu. kenyataan bahwa Ciel merasa tak nyaman dengannya. Tak menyukainya.

"Tapi, kalau boleh, aku mau bertanya. Apa yang salah denganku, Phantomhive?" Sebastian bertanya padanya. Tenang. Nyaris tanpa riak emosi dalam intonasinya. Namun semuanya sukses membuat seisi ruangan itu terdiam. Termasuk para pasien kecil yang walau belum mengerti namun ikut merasa tak enak dalam situasi seperti itu.

Ciel tersenyum arogan. "Sederhana saja. Karena aku merasa kau dan aku tak cocok…"

"Apa kau pernah cocok dengan siapapun sebelum ini?" balas Sebastian tenang. Matanya yang saat bermain piano tadi terlihat berchaya penuh bias hangat kini dipenuhi tatapan datar. Dingin.

Tepat sasaran untuk yang kedua kali. Kali ini, Ciel hanya bisa memalingkan wajah kesal dan keluar dengan mendorong daun pintu dengan kasar.

Segera setelah derap langkah gusar Ciel hilang dari pendengaran, Claude menghela napas kesal. "Apa-apaan sih bocah satu itu?"

.

.

'_Sial! Apa-apaan kau, Ciel?'_ rutuk pemuda kelabu itu dalam hati. Ia kini tengah berdiri di taman tengah rumah sakit. Mengutuki dirinya yang tak bisa mengendalikan rasa tak sukanya.

Perlahan rintik hujan turun. Membasahi sedikit pipi Ciel. Ia tahu bahwa jika ia hanya berdiam terus seperti ini maka bukan hanya pipinya yang akan basah melainkan seluruh pakaiannya juga. Namun Ciel merasa tak ada salahnya sesekali terdiam di bawah siraman hujan. Membiarkan setiap rintik air itu membasahi wajahnya. Mendinginkan kepalanya.

Dengan sengaja Ciel mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit seraya memejamkan mata. Membiarkan setiap titik air dingin itu membilasnya. Berharap itu dapat menghapus semua kegelisahannya. Ciel begitu berkonsentrasi pada semuanya itu sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang mendekat.

Sebastian mendekat. Kedua bola matanya memandang kagum pada mahkluk yang kini ada di hadapannya tanpa menyadari sedikitpun hawa keberadaanya. Wajah Ciel yang seolah terpahat sempurna mengadah ke langit. Ia tak tahan untuk tak melayangkan jemarinya membelai wajah sempurna itu.

Di bawah siraman hujan itu, Sebastian meberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh Ciel. Sentuhan lembutnya itu menyentak balik Ciel kepada kenyataan. Ia membelalakan matanya; hampir tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Sebastian tengah merengkuh lembut pipinya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf…" bisik Sebastian. "Tak seharusnya aku sekeras itu pada seseorang yang kutahu jiwanya labil sepertimu…"

Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian kasar sebelum mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku?" bentak Ciel kasar. "Seenaknya mengatai jiwaku labil. Memangnya kau tahu apa? KAU PIKIR DIRIMU ITU SIAPA?"

Bukannya tersinggung, Sebastian malah menarik lengan Ciel. Membawanya dalam pelukan. Ciel memberontak; mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ciel… aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan…" Sebastian berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kau kesepian…"

Kalimat terakhir Sebastian itu sukses membuat Ciel membatu. Siraman hujan boleh menyamarkan air mata pemuda kelabu itu, tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa inilah alasan terbesar mengapa ia tak menyukai Sebastian sejak pertama ia melihatnya. Ia tahu walau hanya di alam bawah sadarnya bahwa Sebastian mampu melihat apa yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Membaca apa yang tak kasat mata bagi orang lain.

"Ukh…" Ciel hanya mampu mencengkram erat kemeja piyama pasien Sebastian yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Yah, hujan memang menghapus galaunya. Namun, ia tahu Sebastianlah yang akan perlahan menutup luka hatinya.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Terutama KAU! Sebastian!" Dokter Angelina marah-marah di hadapan dua orang yang kini sama-sama sedang mengeringkan diri di dalam kamar pasien. Sebastian mengganti piyamanya dengan yang baru sementara Ciel dengan kaus pinjaman salah satu staf rumah sakit.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahku, Bibi An. Dia sendiri yang ikut hujan-hujanan…" gerutu Ciel membela diri.

"Dan apa-apaan kau? Malah sengaja hujan-hujanan!" Angelina malah semakin kesal dibuatnya. Bibi Ciel yang ternyata bekerja sebagai dokter Sebastian itu sebetulnya bukan tipe pemarah. Namun dokter mana yang tak kesal melihat pasiennya sendiri menantang bahaya dengan hujan-hujanan saat tahu kondisi tubuh mereka memungkinkan sedikit saja dingin yang menusuk untuk membuat mereka terkapar berhari-hari di tempat tidur.

"Sudahlah, Ciel. Hari ini kau menginap saja di rumah sakit. Sudah kelewat malam dan aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang karena shift malam…" Angelina memutuskan sepihak setelah selesai dengan ceramahnya tentang kesehatan. "Jangan berkeras ingin pulang. Jalanan London di malam hari tak bisa diduga, kau tahu. Apalagi untuk seseorang dengan wajah semanis dirimu…"

Ciel mencibir pelan ketika Angelina akhirnya melangkah keluar. Sebastian terkekeh pelan melihat itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ciel galak.

"Tidak, hanya saja… aku kaget ternyata Dokter Red itu bibimu. Kalian begitu berbeda…" Sebastian masih tertawa pelan. "Apa kalian dekat?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si pemuda mungil memalingkan wajah. Ia tak suka topik semacam itu.

"Tidak terlalu…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian langsung.

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ciel menjawab, "Aku memang mebatasi diri… aku tak ingin banyak terlibat secara emosional dengan siapapun…"

"Karena kau takut kan?"

Ciel menoleh dan melotot pada Sebastian. "Atas dasar apa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Well, karena dulu aku begitu…" jawab Sebastian kalem. "Anggap saja aku bicara atas dasar pengalaman."

Ciel terhenyak di bangkunya yang terletak di sisi tempat tidur Sebastian.

"Sejak pertama aku melihatmu dan semakin aku mempelajari gerak-gerikmu, aku tahu. Aku sadar kau sama seperti aku yang dulu Ciel…" Sebastian menjelaskan. "Aku tahu kau menutup diri dari orang lain karena takut saat terlibat secara emosional dengan mereka maka kau akan merasakan sakit saat kehilangan mereka…"

Ciel merasa tubunya bergetar menahan perih di hatinya mendengar satu persatu kata dari mulut Sebastian. "Aku tak salah bukan? Cinta dan afeksi hanya akan membuat kita menderita pada akhirnya. Membuat kita tak merelakan mereka pergi saat sudah saatnya. Untuk apa mencintai jika itu hanya membawa kita pada titik dimana hati bisa menjadi sangat sakit pada akhirnya?" ia balas berargumen.

Ciel tentunya bukan asal bicara. Ia tahu dan pernah mengalaminya. Ia trauma karenanya. Ayah dan Ibunya. Dua orang yang sangat dikasihinya namun pada akhirnya membuatnya merasakan sakit luar biasa saat mereka pergi meninggalkannya. Rasa sakit dan sedih yang ia rasakan saat memandang pusara keduanya masih terpatri dalam benaknya. Seolah itu begitu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

"Aku tak akan bilang itu salah. Aku tahu, kehilangan orang yang kita kasihi memang… sulit," Sabastian berujar tulus. "Tapi dengarkan satu pertanyaanku ini…"

Ciel menatap Sebastian lekat-lekat. Rasa penasaran terpancar jelas dalam sepasang _azurre_-nya.

"Bukankah lebih menyakitkan tidak memiliki siapapun untuk dicintai dan hidup sendirian di dunia ini?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu sederhana. Cukup dijawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Namun rasanya sulit bagi Ciel untuk memilih.

"Tapi…" Ciel mengepalkan tangannya. "Itu artinya selama kita hidup, kita akan terus merasakan sakit bukan? Jika kita tak jera terlibat secara emosional dengan orang lain maka saat perpisahan itu datang dan sesudahnya… kita akan terus merasakan kesepian. Kesepian itu… menyakitkan… buatku…"

"Tak ada kesepian yang menyenangkan. Semua juga merasakan hal yang sama…" Sebastian mengangguk setuju. "Sebelumnya, maaf kalau pertanyaanku ini lancang tetapi trauma kehilangan siapa yang membuatmu begini…? Ciel…"

Ciel menggigit bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian. Sungguh, mengingat hal semacam itu amatlah tidak menyenangkan.

Bayangan rumah sakit. Dua sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan luka-luka kecelakaan yang mengenaskan. Keheningan yang hanya diisi isak pelan menyedihkan seorang anak. Isak pelan seorang bocah laki-laki yang tak lain adalah dirinya.

Ciel terlalu berkonsentrasi menahan sakit akibat mengingat hal tersebut. Sampai tak ia sadar bahwa Sebastian sudah kembali memeluknya. Membelai pelan penuh kasih sayang puncak kepala pemuda mungil itu.

"Tak usah kau jawab, jika memang sulit…" Sebastian berkata lembut; masih membenamkan pemuda mungil itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tapi, tolong kau pikirkan, Ciel. Apa kau menyesal pernah menyayangi mereka?"

'Tentu saja tidak!' Ingin Ciel meneriakan itu tepat di hadapan Sebastian namun sebagai gantinya ia hanya balas merengkuh pria yang lebih dewasa itu dan sebutir air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya mati-matian akhirnya mengkhianatinya.

"Tidak…" bisiknya lirih.

.

Pertemuan yang kurang dari dua puluh empat jam itulah yang merupakan gerbang bagi Sebastian untuk bisa ke meniti ke pintu hati Ciel. Untuk pertama kalinya pula sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya Ciel bisa membuka hatinya lagi. Menunjukan emosi-emosi yang dulu pernah dimilikinya namun berusaha dibunuhnya karena dianggap bisa membuatnya terluka lebih dalam.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ciel bisa kembali menyayangi seseorang.

.

.

Siang yang biasa di rumah sakit. Ciel membuka pintu kamar Sebastian dan menemukan pria itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Ciel balas tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Ke sini lagi? Tidak bosan, Ciel?" goda Sebastian.

"Kau mau aku pergi? Oke, baiklan. Dagh…" Ciel balas bercanda sambil berpura-pura akan keluar sampai tawa kecil Sebastian terdengar.

"Ayolah, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda 'kan?"

Ciel hanya tersenyum sebelum mendekat dan duduk di sisi Sebastian. Inilah kesehariannya sejak hari itu, sudah hampir dua minggu lebih Ciel selalu rutin mengunjungi Sebastian. Kadangkala, Ciel menemani Sebastian berjalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit. Tak perlu selalu bicara. Seringkali mereka hanya duduk berdua di bangku taman. Sebastian bersandar pada Ciel atau sebaliknya.

.

.

"Sebastian…" panggil Ciel suatu waktu pada pria yang tengah bersandar padanya saat mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Hanya mereka berdua di sana. Sang senja sudah merekah di ufuk barat. Suasana tenang.

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah bilang kan, memang perpisahan dengan orang yang kita cintai itu menyakitkan. Namun, akan lebih sakit lagi jika kita sadar bahwa ternyata kita tak memiliki siapapun untuk dicintai?"

"Ya, betul. Memang kenapa, Ciel?"

"Kau juga bilang bahwa. Walau perpisahan menyakitkan, namun saat kita mengingat orang-orang yang kita kasihi dan kenangan indah bersama mereka, maka seharusnya jika kita benar-benar mencintai mereka, maka kita akan bersyukur, 'Ah, aku pernah melalui masa seperti itu dengannya'…"

"Ya, itu betul, Ciel. Menurutku, walau perpisahan menyakitkan. Namun kenangan yang kita miliki bersama mereka yang kita sayangi akan menyembuhkan kita. Kita akan disabarkan saat menanti waktu kita akan kembali berkumpul bersama mereka nanti di perhentian terakhir kita…"

Suara Sebastian mulai terdengar agak lemah. Pria itu memejamkan mata namun senyum masih terlukis di bibirnya.

"Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya, pikiranku terbuka setelah mendengarmu berkata begitu Sebastian…" Ciel berkata seraya menggenggam tangan Sebastian. Tangan itu agak dingin.

"Hm… aku tersanjung…" ucap Sebastian pelan—nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Namun begitu ia masih membalas genggaman Ciel, menautkan jari-jarinya yang mulai terasa seperti beku.

"Untuk pertama kalinya pula aku bisa mencintai orang lain lagi…" Ciel tersenyum. "Aku menyayangimu, Sebastian…"

"Hm… Terima kasih, Ciel. Aku pun… sayang padamu…" Sebastian mengakhiri itu dengan tenang. Ciel tersenyum lembut mendengar Sebastian berkata begitu.

Sang surya akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam sementara bintang mulai bercahaya di langit—seolah menaburi angkasa yang serupa kain biru gelap dengan banyak pasir permata.

Suara tangis bayi tiba-tiba pun terdengar samar dari dalam rumah sakit. Sementara Ciel masih duduk berdua dengan Sebastian di bangku taman. Ciel merangkul pria itu dan mengecup kening Sebastian.

"Aku tak akan menyesal pernah melalui waktu ini denganmu…" sebutir air mata mengalir ke pipi Ciel. "Selamat jalan…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_Dalam siluet senja saat kupejamkan mata_

_Aku mendengar suaramu_

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Satu setengah bulan kemudian)<strong>_

Ciel menapakan kakinya dengan mantap melewati pusara-pusara lain di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Matanya terfokus pada satu arah yang ditujunya. Sebuah tempat peristirahatan yang dibuat untuk orang terkasihnya. Letak pusara yang agak jauh dengan pusara lain itu ada di atas sebuah bukit kecil, di tanah dengan kontur agak tinggi. Dinaungi sebuah pohon oak tua besar. Tampak indah terpapar surya yang tengah menuju peraduannya di barat sana.

Pemuda itu tersnyum saat berlutut di samping pusara bertuliskan "Sebastian Michaelis" itu. Dengan sayang ia meletakan sebuah karangan bunga _Daisy. _

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa membawa bunga ini. Sulit mencari bunga lain di musin gugur begini…" Ciel berbicara sendiri di hadapan pusara itu. "Hari ini, Dosenku, Mr. Aberline memuji permainanku. Katanya aku sudah mulai bisa menjiwai lagu. Katanya sekarang laguku lebih hidup. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan terpilih untuk Kontes Nasional"

Ciel melanjutkan, "Aku senang sekali. Kurasa ini karenamu, Sebastian. Sekarang… setiap mulai bermain aku selalu membayangkan kau ada di sisiku. Kau dan suara pianomu mengiringiku bermain. Aku merasa aku bisa lebih manusiawi soal kasih sayang dan emosi karenamu. Terima kasih ya…"

Walau tahu ia tampak seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri, Ciel tidak berhenti.

"Andai kata dulu, kau tidak memanggilku dengan suaramu itu dan menyadarkanku akan apa yang tidak kuketahui mungkin sekarang aku tak akan seperti ini… aku yakin aku masih dalam pengertianku sendiri bahwa menjadi manusiawi berarti membirkan hatiku sakit… tapi kau sudah mengajarkanku kehangatan ini, Sebastian "

Ciel memejamkan mata. Ya, dengan begitu ia merasa dekat dengan Sebastian. Setiap dia duduk terdiam, menikmati siraman cahaya rembang senja, ia selalu ingat Sebastian. Suara lembut pria itu yang berbisik bahwa ia menyayangi Ciel. Mengasihi Ciel. Semua bisikan sebelum akhirnya ia harus meninggakan sang terkasih. Bahkan suara saat pria itu memanggilnya bangun dari kegelapan hatinya pun terekam begitu jelas dalam ingatannya.

.

"_Walau perpisahan menyakitkan. Namun kenangan yang kita miliki bersama mereka yang kita sayangi akan menyembuhkan kita. Kita akan disabarkan saat menanti waktu kita akan kembali berkumpul bersama mereka nanti di perhentian terakhir kita…"_

_._

Ciel tersenyum mengingat hal itu. senyum Sebastian yang terakhir. Suara merdunya yang terakhir.

Semua membuatnya bersyukur bahwa dalam segala yang terakhir itu ia ada bersama Sebastian. Mendampinginya.

"_Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Ciel… aku menyayangimu…"_

Ciel membuka matanya mendengar suara familiar itu. ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia mendapati ia tetap seorang diri. Namun tetap ia tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sebastian…"

Pemuda itu bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki pergi. Tak sedikitpun menyadari bayangan yang sedari tadi ada di balik pohon oak besar itu. Bayangan samar seorang pria berambut raven. Bayangan itu tersenyum seiring dangan menjauhnya langkah sang pemuda. Tak lama, bayangan itu menghilang perlahan. Sementara angin yang berhembus seiring menghilangnya bayangan sang pria membawa pesan yang pastinya akan selalu diingat sang pemuda kelabu.

"Terima kasih, Ciel. Aku sayang padamu…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Raih suaraku dengan telingamu_

_Dengarkan kata-kataku_

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


End file.
